Junior Wizard Olympiad
by night shade dancer
Summary: AU: A competition, with twelve champions to find the best junior inventor, nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong, apparently it could, between alternative worlds and minister Riddle; things are going to be very interesting.


Disclaimer: of course this belongs to J. It's my first fan fiction; it would be good to have a beta. Now enjoy the story

* * *

The great hall was brimming with students , Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was alive with chatter , and excitement was thrumming in the air like static electricity, the moment the headmaster stood pin drop silence ensued , every head turned toward him , eager to hear today's announcement.

' My dear students ' he started " today I have a special announcement to make " his eyes were twinkling madly now, setting his half moon spectacles higher up on his nose , he continued " although , judging by your excitement it seems I may not have to make the announcement " , halting for a bit he swept his deep blue penetrating eyes throughout the hall , noting the students sitting on the edge of their seats as they eagerly waited for the official confirmation , even the usually stoic Slytherin house was alight with chatter , possibilities filling up their head , and then he said " as you all know finally after five years we are going to have the much awaited junior wizard Olympiad , for those who don't know about this can ask the head of your house for the details." At this everybody laughed and glanced at each other it was impossible to miss this , even the muggleborns knew about this Olympiad. Again their attention was placed on Dumbledore as his speech started coming to an end " students , I would like to wish you good luck and hope with all my heart that the cup select the most worthy four, and as you all know everyone above fifteen can participate in this , you can drop your name in the cup till tomorrow evening , for further details contact your teachers I would like to end my speech by saying " Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" with this said he stepped off the podium and the chatter resumed louder than before.

At the Slytherin table a smooth voice penetrated through the air , just loud enough for the intended person to hear " Is the minister going to be there ?" he inquired , his cold grey eyes turned towards his companion , blonde hair falling freely in his eyes , hearing this , abruptly the table fell silent , eager to hear the answer themselves but unable to question the boy's plump lips tilted upwards in his trademark smirk at this , oh he knew very well that why nobody had asked this by now.

The tense air was cut with a chuckle coming from his companion, reflexively he turned his head, eyebrows raised in silent question, the person replied, his own mocha color eyes meeting the cold grey ones " I don't know Malfoy, there is a chance, from what I have gathered mother and father were unusually excited" saying that the dark skinned boy turned towards his breakfast deeming the conversation over.

And because of that he was startled when suddenly he felt hot breath fan over the nape of his neck and then a whispered voice, "you sure Zabini that you are not hiding something, we would not want a repeat of last time now would we? " at this he tuned pale, the consequences of undermining Draco's authority filtering through his mind, at last all he said was "yes prince", and was relieved when the matter was not pursued further, while the atmosphere of the Slytherin table was tense, at another table it was exactly the opposite.

"Hey mate am I glad it finally came, I mean seriously with the way you were acting I would not have lasted a day more",

A voice shouted trying to be heard amidst the chaos that was Gryffindor table, giving a look to his redhead friend another person said , " I was not," suffice to say even to his own ears he did not sound convincing.

Glaring at his friends who were now laughing at him, he tried to save his dignity by saying " well it's not my fault that you do not have a brain in that peanut shell you call your head Ron " at this everyone started laughing even louder, which of course managed to rile the raven haired boy even further, his emerald eyes spitting fire now, seeing that Ron raised his hands in a universal sign of surrender, and said " whoa mate calm down we were just teasing, we all know you would be the one who would be chosen Harry " at this Harry's eyes softened and a smug grin worked on his face.

Of course that had to be ruined as a voice cut through the air " really Weasley, glad to know you have so much confidence in us, no offence to you of course Harry".

At this Harry turned his head towards the place from where the voice came from, two seats from his left sat the wizard, stretching languidly as his blue eyes swam with laughter.

Harry said. "None taken Seamus" pausing as he fully turned toward him, as all the laughter died down and the students in the nearby vicinity turned all their attention to the conversation, then with sarcasm heavy in his voice he ploughed on, "after all I am sure that you all have the same chance as me, it's not as if you were preparing for this for the last five years, Right?"

But before he could further humiliate the red faced boy, he was whacked upside down on his head effectively shattering the unusually solemn atmosphere around the table.

He turned his head and came face to face with a female, to be exact his sister, she stood there with her arms crossed, it was eerie how much she looked like their mother at that moment with the same fiery red hair, with matching temper, although with their father's hazel eyes which were now currently alight with fury as she gazed at her younger brother whose expression changed from smirking to indignant in a matter of second, his own emerald eyes a shade deeper but before he could say anything more, her soft and controlled voice cut through his thoughts, " your arrogance, astounds me dear brother", she said in a sweet voice dripping with sarcasm.

He noted that she was upset, although he would never admit it aloud but even he had to say that what he did to her last week was a little bit wrong ok it was very wrong but what could he say he needed someone to experiment on and although there are so many people ,he found his sister's reaction amusing, he should not be taking this much fun from her misery but he could not resist and when he heard snickering he was forced to notice his beloved sister's companions or in her words best friends and in his words the ginger and the bookworm though of course he would never call that to their face he believed himself to be above such pettiness.

Finally he said with a condescending air, " look who's talking sister ! my my my are you offended on behalf of Granger, Rosy", he purposely twisted her name, each and every time he took a vindictive glee in this and as predicted her smug look fell off to be replaced by a sneer, but before their verbal parrying could escalate Granger cut in and said in a placating tone.

"leave it here Rose, he doesn't deserve it", with that said she turned and dragged her friend to the great hall's door, her brown shiny curls flying behind her.

He watched as the ginger also left with a parting glare which hid the lust behind it, who could blame her he thought, he was aware of the affect he had on the opposite gender, after all he was not named the golden boy for nothing, he shrugged and happily went back to his meals acutely aware that it was one of the few times that he let someone have the last word specially the golden trio but he was too happy to be bothered by it instead he zoned onto a conversation going on between Dean and Seamus .

Dean was saying "wonder who is gonna be the Hufflepuff's champion", and Seamus replied "don' know, ask genius over there cause It seems he has deemed our conversation intelligent enough to listen" with a smirk he grandly gestured to Harry who was now scowling as it seemed today everyone was out to get him.

Instead of answering he got up, shouldered his bag and swiftly walked out of the great hall, the news still fresh and if the ghosts and paintings of Hogwarts saw an extra skip in steps, nobody remarked only tipped an imaginary hat to the youngest potter and smiled knowingly behind his back, for they knew something that nobody knew but one thing was sure things were about to get very interesting in Hogwarts oh very interesting indeed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews, and it would be a great encouragement. Thank you. Ask any questions and correct me if I am wrong.


End file.
